


Go to Sleep!

by 9foxgrl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: Atem thought being a guardian angel would be more interesting than the afterlife. But being assigned to one Seto Kaiba is more stressful than he thought."WOULD YOU GO TO SLEEP ALREADY?!"





	Go to Sleep!

If Atem could, he would have jumped off his floating perch and put Kaiba in a sleeper hold. The man had woken up at the crack of dawn, gone to Kaiba Corp and had been working almost nonstop. He probably wouldn’t have stopped to eat if Mokuba hadn’t come in and insisted they have lunch together.

And what did the man do when he finally left the office?

He went to his home office and resumed working. Skipping dinner in favor of drinking coffee. 

 _“Does this man ever sleep?”_ Atem asked himself as Kaiba continued to type away on his computer. He paused for a split second to yawn and reached next to him for his cup of coffee only for Atem to lunge down on it first and turn it ice cold. 

Kaiba took a sip, grimaced, but then drank the bitter liquid regardless. Atem groaned in frustration.

 _“Seriously Kaiba? Seriously? You haven’t slept in almost twenty-three hours! And before that, you only slept for three! That’s not healthy!”_ Atem screamed to the brunette. 

Feeling mischevious and working on a hunch, Atem drew on his magic and floated down in front of the young CEO.

 _“Sleep,_ ” Atem ordered, he blew a spectral-like dust from his palm into Kaiba’s face. The man blinked a few times but soon enough his head hit the desk and he started to snore softly. 

 _“Finally,”_  Atem grumbled as he floated around the snoring man.  _“I should have done that in the first place.”_

_“I probably shouldn’t leave him here…”_

In his room, Mokuba was awakened by the sound of something hitting the floor down the hall. Wearily he got out from under his covers and opened his bedroom door in time to see his sleeping brother was dragged by some invisible force from his office towards his bedroom.

The invisible force stopped at a door, hit it with hard enough that the door flew open on its own, and then finished dragging the CEO across the floor and up onto his bed.

Mokuba took a step back into his room. Stared into space for a moment, and then screamed. 

“OHMYGOSH!SWEET BABY JESUS! THISPLACEISHAUNTED! HOLY MOTHER OF RA!” the younger teen screamed. “OH CRAP! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THE SPIRITS GOT TIRED OF SETO’S SHIT AND CURSED HIM!”

The teen darted back out towards his brother’s room in time to see the invisible force dragging the bedcovers over his Seto’s sleeping form. 

“Ok…” he started slowly. “Maybe…it’s a nice ghost?”

Mokuba walked into his closet and grabbed the one toy, his brother had made taboo in the house. He crept over to Seto’s bed, checking to make sure he was actually asleep before laying out an Ouija board and placed his hands on the planchette. 

Meanwhile, Atem had watched this seen curiously from his new perch beside the older Kaiba. His spectral hand absentmindedly brushing though brown locks as if he was enticing him to stay asleep. 

“Hello? Are there any spirits here?” Mokuba asked.

Atem smiled and then swooped down onto the floor to answer as Mokuba spoked again.

“Anyone here with us?”

_HELLO_

Mokuba gulped and then quietly asked. “Who are you?”

_A-T-E-M_

“Atem?” Mokuba whispered. “You’re…but you passed on…why are you-?”

_G-O-T-B-O-R-E-D-I-M-Y-O-U-R-B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S-G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N-A-N-G-E-L_

“Why?” He asked incredulously. 

_I-T-S-A-L-O-N-G-S-T-O-R-Y_

“Oh thank the Gods, Seto isn’t cursed…” Mokuba sighed in relief. “Did you make Seto fall asleep?”

_YES_

“How?”

_M-A-G-I-C_

“I should have figured that. Ah…why did you do that?” 

_H-E-N-E-E-D-S-T-O-T-A-K-E-C-A-R-E-O-F-H-I-M-S-E-L-F_

“I can’t disagree with that.”

Atem looked at the younger teens face and sighed at the sight of the darkening rings under his eyes. _“I swear…you two are so high maintenance.”_

_Y-O-U-N-E-E-D-S-L-E-E-P-T-O-O_

“Huh?”

Atem drew on his magic again and gave Mokuba the simple order as he created more spectral dust _. “Sleep.”_

“Mokuba?”

“Mokuba?”

“I’m up.” the teen muttered groggily. 

 _“_ Mokuba, what are doing in here?” Kaiba asked when he found his brother sprawled at the foot of his bed with an Ouija board. He blinked in confusion as he realized he was in his room. “How…did I get in here?”

“I hate to tell you this bro, but you’re being haunted by your guardian angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to expand on this later on.


End file.
